


Испытания / Trial

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Art, Community: spn_summergen, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s09e16 Blade Runners, First Blade, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, SPN Reverse Bang 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: AU от серии 9.16. "Бегущие по лезвию / Blade Runners". Сэм не успел вернуться в особняк Синклера, и Магнус исчез, забрав с собой Дина. У Синклера имеются собственные планы на старшего Винчестера.Для тех, кто смутно помнит эту часть канона — кратко-стёбное изложение содержания предыдущих серий в Примечаниях [1]
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Испытания / Trial

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548367) by [anactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/pseuds/anactoria). 



> Артер: **Eloise_Brandtner**  
>  Бета: **Longways**
> 
> От артера: Когда мир летит в известное место, организаторы СПН Реверса и его участники стоически принимают вызов. Должно же быть что-то хорошее в этом году?  
> Особую благодарность выражаю моей второй половинке, Impala65, без которой прощание с сериалом не было бы таким всеобъемлющим.  
> От переводчика: Спасибо оргам Реверса, что в этот сложный исторический момент))) осилили организацию юбилейного Реверса.  
> Спасибо моему классному артеру за все её классные арты, сподвигнувшие меня на участие в этом классном мероприятии. Арт заявочный вдохновляющий — в примечаниях. [4]  
> Спасибо автору оригинала (хоть он этого и не услышит) за стилистически вкусный текст.  
> Отдельное и очень большое спасибо — замечательной трудолюбивой и отзывчивой бете!

  


  
Субъект адаптируется с трудом. Достаточно покорен, как и прочие; собственно, выбора у них нет. Но стоит отменить чары, как его становится просто невозможно заткнуть, знаете ли. Упорствует в намерении «реально надрать мне задницу», когда освободится. Зовёт «Сэмми» (брата) и кого-то по имени «Кас» (любовница, возможно?).

Субъект отказывается прислушиваться к доводам рассудка. Полагаю, его как охотника не слишком стимулирует пребывание в моей кунсткамере.

Впрочем, неважно. Он здесь совершенно не за этим, в конце-то концов.

Помогает наличие Клинка. Когда субъект чувствует его рядом с собой, то перестаёт возмущаться и отвлекаться на что-либо иное. Потрясающий эффект. Если бы у меня было время, стоило бы написать об этом статью. Впрочем, мои планы на использование субъекта гораздо масштабнее.

Субъект не проявил удивления при столкновении с демоном и ликвидировал того быстро и эффективно.

Я и не ждал иного. Впрочем, итоги этого испытания не совсем удовлетворительны, поскольку это существо пребывало здесь уже несколько десятилетий и за это время абсолютно перестало мимикрировать под человека. Глаза у него постоянно были чёрными. Любой охотник уничтожил бы его без колебания.

В следующем испытании необходимо предоставить субъекту нечто менее очевидное.

После завершения опыта у субъекта наблюдается некоторая дезориентация. Несмотря на очевидный физический дискомфорт, явно заметен рост тяги к Первому Клинку. Чтобы принудить субъекта расстаться с Клинком, понадобилось заклинание подавления воли. Сотрудничество с субъектом всё ещё не достигнуто; впрочем, это не проблема.

После прекращения действия заклинания я получил возможность выслушать от субъекта несколько затейливых оскорблений, в числе которых: «Тебе это сраное дерьмо с рук не сойдёт» и «Я сам лично тебя уебу нахер». Субъект — просто ходячая энциклопедия ругательств 21-го века. Я не слишком уверен, что означает быть «мудозвоном», но, видимо, в этом я силён.

Иногда самой занимательной частью опытов является стадия демонстративного неповиновения. Впоследствии мне будет её не хватать.

— И попасть туда возможно только с помощью заклинания, — прочёл вслух Сэм. Выдохнул и на миг позволил себе обрести надежду на то, что хотя бы на шаг приблизился к спасению брата.

А когда перевернул страницу, сердце у него упало. Там было пусто.

Видимо, Хранители Знаний не посчитали заклинание Синклера достойным запечатления здесь — или же оно хранилось в каком-то другом закутке бункера, согласно системе, каковую Сэм до сих пор не мог себе уяснить.

Он погрузился в размышления. Каждое хранилище здесь было под защитой, так что даже от Кроули немного было бы пользы, позволь он тому обыскать тут всё. Хотя, возможно, следовало бы всё же отправить его на поиски, потому что в данный момент Кроули не отлипал от Сэма, как дурной запах — крутился неподалеку, мыча себе под нос что-то подозрительно напоминающее синатровскую «Голубую луну».

Впрочем, толку от него всё равно не будет. И некого больше Сэму вызвать из тех, что находятся недалеко от бункера. Где бы ни хранилось это заклинание, сейчас оно было бесполезно для них с Дином.

Сэм тяжело вздохнул.

И сразу же после этого увидел физиономию Кроули — та маячила над папкой, что Король Ада держал в руках.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Лосяра, — заявил тот, — тебе надо только признаться, что ты нуждаешься в моей помощи.

Сэм не отводил глаз от папки. Конечно, не обращать внимания на Кроули — не способ заставить того уйти, но может же Сэм на это хоть надеяться?

— Как знаешь, — Кроули пожал плечами и добавил светски: — Хотя срывать на мне ваши любовные раздоры это как-то… — не договорив, он махнул рукой, и в воздухе повисло ещё с полдюжины намёков, на которые у Сэма сейчас не было ни времени, ни терпения.

Так что он — вероятно, уже в сотый раз за этот вечер — лишь сказал:

— Кроули. Заткнись.

Но тот не заткнулся, конечно.

— Не нужно быть Шерлоком, чтобы видеть корень всех ваших проблем в… А, ладно. Рай сейчас едва ли актуален, так ведь?

— Не корчи из себя специалиста по нам, — сказал ему Сэм, не поднимая глаз от страницы в папке. По правде говоря, он начал было уже подумывать об экзорцизме, — лишь бы стереть с лица Кроули многозначительную его ухмылочку, — но тут нечто в досье Синклера бросилось ему в глаза.

_«…предлагая сделать нашу штаб-квартиру невидимой для людей, демонов и всевозможных монстров с помощью…»_

Людей, демонов и монстров. Но кое-чего не было в этом списке.

Сэм отложил папку и прикрыл глаза.

— Кас, — позвал он вслух. — Если ты меня слышишь, отзовись. Мне нужна… _Дину_ нужна твоя помощь. Он в беде.

Открыв глаза, он увидел, как самодовольное выражение на лице Кроули сменяется кислым, и от этого даже на душе как-то легче стало.

— Полагаешь, я тут задержусь, если ты позвал _его_? — высказался Кроули.

Сэм возвёл глаза к небу.

— Детский сад какой-то, — сказал он, а сам (и не в первый раз уже) ощутил желание, чтобы там, наверху, всё же был кто-то, кому можно было бы взмолиться: дай мне сил. Он торчит здесь безо всякой возможности добраться до Дина, и это убивает его. Если Кроули требуется сочувствие, пусть пожалеет себя сам.

[ ](https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2020/07/05/4bb5224edcb95c65a945ea5e64edf1cc.png)

Кроули что-то буркнул себе под нос, прислонившись к багажнику Импалы, но, к счастью, быстро замолк.

Они стали ждать.

  


  
Не слишком большой шаг вперёд, конечно. Но вампиры — легко получаемый расходный материал. Данный экземпляр был чуть похитрее большинства из них, но ненамного. Их голод глушит рассудок и способствует тому, что ими легко становится управлять.

Внешний вид этого вампира — девочка лет десяти-одиннадцати. В своей среде обитания этот вампир использовал такую внешность, чтобы, спрятав клыки, разыгрывать из себя потерявшегося ребенка и так находить себе жертв. Здесь он уже давно перестал пользоваться подобным, но, как я и предполагал, свежий человек вновь спровоцировал существо на такой образ действий.

Свет в помещении я приглушил. Тьма скрадывает красноту глаз, так легче поверить в человеческий облик существа. Сперва субъект потребовал святой воды и серебра, чтобы иметь возможность точно распознать, что именно за тварь перед ним, прежде чем её ликвидировать.

Первый клинок всё изменил. Когда его внесли в комнату, поведение субъекта преобразилось. Ему явно было не по себе, но устоять субъект не в силах — словно Клинок стал его новым центром притяжения.

Похоже, физический дискомфорт из-за взаимодействия Клинка с Меткой Каина усиливается, но субъект все более и более неохотно отдаёт Клинок. Он ведёт себя при этом, как при сильной угрозе, я бы сказал. Словно я конечность ему отрезать пытаюсь.

Дезориентация после убийства стала меньше в этот раз. Казалось, субъект осознавал, где он. Просто прежде чем вспомнить, что находится под наблюдением, субъект довольно долго смотрел на отрубленную голову, лежащую на полу.

Заклинание подавления воли тем не менее всё так же эффективно. Буду с этого момента использовать его чаще. Субъекта надо сделать более податливым, если я собираюсь его использовать.

Поведение стало спокойнее, но оскорбляет он меня по-прежнему. До сих пор настаивает на утверждении, что брат придёт за ним сюда. Хотя с чего он взял, что какой-то охотник сможет пройти без спроса через всю мою защиту, ума не приложу. Контраргументы субъект во внимание принимать отказывается. Видимо, это скорее его предмет веры, нежели обоснованное мнение.

Это так по-человечески. Мне даже приятно такое после столь долговременного пребывания здесь с моими экспонатами.

Но всё же придётся от этого избавляться. Не думаю, что будет слишком трудно. Это явная гиперкомпенсация — такого рода настойчивость и отказ от любых сомнений. Есть там неверие, явно есть. Немного магического влияния — и оно разрастётся. Хорошая возможность проверить формулу нового заклинания моей разработки. Так что вскоре мы избавимся от этой навязчивой посторонней привязанности.

Я даже буду скучать по этим его метаниям туда-сюда. Но столь нестабильное оружие нельзя оставлять без контроля, нельзя позволять себе думать о наличии у него собственного разума. 

Кас перезвонил спустя пару часов.

— Прости, что так долго, — в голосе у него сквозило отчаяние. — Меня почти обнаружили. Мне пришлось соблюдать режим молчания. Я же не смогу тебе помочь, если…

— Ничего страшного, — уверил его Сэм. Если честно, он уже просто был счастлив услышать голос знакомый, но не принадлежащий Королю-Преврати-Жизнь-Сэма-В-Ад. — На самом деле я… не думаю я, что Дин находится в смертельной опасности. Не считаю, что Синклер собирается причинить ему страдания.

— А что тогда… — начал Кас.

— Не знаю, — сказал Сэм. — Но сомневаюсь, что это нечто полезное. И он там в ловушке, нам нужно вытащить его оттуда.

— Разумеется, — облегчение в голосе Каса умерялось неотложностью проблемы. — Что мне нужно делать?

— …так вот, — завершил рассказ Сэм, — в документах Хранителей была парочка упоминаний об ангелах, но ничего этакого, наводящего на мысль о том, что им нужна была защита от вас, парни. Поэтому вы, ангелы, возможно, способны видеть то, под заклинанием, — незримое для остальных. Как думаешь?

— Да, это возможно, — согласился Кас. — В те времена, когда Синклер создавал своё заклинание, никто на Земле не видел ангелов. Весьма вероятно, что для Хранителей Знаний мы были чем-то умозрительным, — он помолчал. — Только, Сэм… я нахожусь сейчас в Колорадо. И не смогу добраться к тебе раньше завтрашнего дня. Если у тебя есть другой способ отыскать Дина…

— У меня — нет, — сказал Сэм, вновь ощущая своё бессилие; оно было словно камень, лежащий в желудке. — Но ведь я тебе уже говорил — вряд ли Магнус хочет убить Дина. Скорее он… ну, не знаю… эта его кунсткамера, все эти твари там? Я скорей бы поставил на то, что Магнус хочет его изучать.

— Или как-то использовать, — предположил Кас, и да — в голосе у него прозвучало беспокойство. Хреново. — Из того, что говорится в досье о Магнусе, явствует, что он не прочь был поэкспериментировать над людьми.

— Если честно, — сказал Сэм, — я стараюсь об этом не думать.

Потому что, если он будет думать об этом, собственное бездействие и беспомощность его просто убьёт. Вот только сейчас, облеченное в слова, это вдруг стало реальным; и те фотографии, что он видел, — невозможно теперь изгнать их из памяти, даже перестав об этом говорить.

В итоге он снова взял досье Синклера. И снова стал пересматривать документы с самого начала, уже в сотый, наверное, раз. Лучше уж делать нечто столь бессмысленное, чем вообще ничего не делать.

Когда в фонаре села батарейка и читать Сэм уже не мог, он скатал свою куртку и, подложив её под голову, лёг в Импале, втиснувшись на заднее сиденье.

В открытое окно к нему заглянула физиономия Кроули с задранными бровями:

— Что, даже не поедешь в какой-нибудь клоповник? Я-то думал, вы, мальчики, более одомашненные.

Сэм не стал ему отвечать. Он с этого места не уйдёт ни на секунду. Ни за что, пока есть вероятность, что Дин где-то прямо тут. Пока есть вероятность, что Дину тут плохо.

  


  
Случай необычный — это существо пришло сюда по собственной воле, полагая, что изоляция от людского общества будет решением его небольшой проблемы. Десятилетиями оно не касалось человечины, довольствуясь тем питанием, что я ему предоставлял. Соглашалось участвовать в любых экспериментах, предложенных ему мною, при условии своей безопасности — впрочем, в том, что касается ликантропии, осталось не так много неизведанного. Так что для меня оно давно изжило свою полезность.

Существо искренне было потрясено тем, что его — как же оно выразилось? «Продали» охотнику? Ну, нечто подобное. Именно такое мне и требовалось.

Оборотень, как я и ожидал, попытался воззвать к благоразумию субъекта, что выразилось в изложении печальной истории: она была инфицирована собственной сестрой; стала свидетелем того, как та превратилась в хладнокровную убийцу; сама с ней покончила и дала клятву, что приложит все усилия, дабы никому более не навредить, чего бы ей это ни стоило. Субъект проявил больше чувствительности, чем я ожидал. Явно не слишком доверяя истории оборотня, он постоянно следил за дверью, но в то же время сразу отмахиваться от неё не стал. Упоминал о ком-то по имени «Кейт».

Похоже, к воздействию Клинка субъект становится всё более податлив. Стоило внести Клинок в помещение, как субъект немедленно потянулся в его направлении, словно гончая — на кровавый след. Весь интерес к слезливой истории оборотня мгновенно исчез.

Дезориентация после убийства, судя по всему, становится всё меньше. В этот раз практически полная ясность. Теперь важнейший из вопросов — что дать ему убить следующим?

Субъект по-прежнему не перестаёт оскорблять меня. Всё ещё демонстрирует приступы ярости и мечется по комнате в поисках выхода.

Однако в последнее время перестал упоминать имя брата. Когда я открываю дверь, смотрит в её сторону со всё меньшим и меньшим нетерпением.

Кас опустил глаза и покачал головой.

— Я ничего не вижу, — сказал он. — Я даже… не чувствую ничего, никаких энергий, — плечи его поникли. — Не думаю, что этот особняк всё ещё здесь, — у ангела, так же как и у Сэма, был вид проигравшего.

Сэм уже совершенно вымотался, и пара часов сна, перехваченных на заднем сиденье Импалы, абсолютно его не спасали. В глаза ему словно песку насыпали, голова была будто ватой набита, спину болезненно кололо, и к тому же его подташнивало. Отчасти из-за того, что ел он в последний раз вчера утром, но большей частью — от страха.

Сновидений прошедшей ночи он почти не запомнил — так, одни обрывки. Но во всех этих снах был Дин. Или нечто выглядящее как Дин; оно смотрело на него стеклянными пустыми глазами.

Но теперь он сможет отстраниться от всего этого. Теперь у него есть конкретная цель — отследить Синклера. И Сэм вцепился в неё.

В таких вот случаях лишь сосредоточенность его внимания на чем-то единственном поддерживала его. Она была тем, что приносило хоть какую-то пользу. Сэм глубоко вздохнул и выпрямился.

— Я поеду обратно в бункер, — сказал он решительно, сглотнув глухую неправильность, заметавшуюся эхом в мозгу при одной мысли об уходе отсюда. Это будет всё равно что бросить тут Дина. Даже если Дина тут больше и не было. — Если какая-либо полезная нам информация существует, то она там, — он глянул на Каса. — Идеи есть?

Лицо Каса скривилось, выглядело это так, словно он почуял какую-то вонь. На самом деле такая гримаса означала его раздумья (хотя где-то тут всё ещё болтался Кроули, так что насчет вони – кто знает?).

— Тут есть нечто вроде… — начал он рассказывать осторожно, — …вроде эха, ты бы так это назвал. Трудно объяснить. Когда преграды между мирами повреждаются, то место, где был разрыв, оно… на какое-то время вроде как ослабевает. Тут изменяется энергия. Это примерно как услышать звук за стеной. Он свидетельствует, что стена здесь тоньше.

— Ты чувствуешь такое здесь?

Кас кивнул. Сэм наморщил лоб. Идея стала обретать плоть.

— Знаешь, в этом что-то есть, — сказал он. — Что если заклинание «невидимости» — это упрощённое выражение? В смысле, мы же тут ходили и не натыкались ни на стены, ни на мебель? Что если это заклинание в действительности сдвигает дом в… в какой-то карман другого измерения или что-то вроде того?

— Такое возможно, — тревожные складки на лице Каса лишь углубились. — Но это потребовало бы мощной магии.

— Ну, вообще-то у того парня прилично прокачанное колдунство.

— Там, где ткань уже была разорвана, открыть портал проще, — сказал Кас. — Я знаю о таких местах. Возможно, лишь о малой части их части. Как думаешь, Сэм, в записях Хранителей могут быть упоминания об этом?

— Возможно, — ответил Сэм. — Надо искать, больше ничего не остается.

— А у меня есть контакты среди «раскаявшихся»[2], — добавил Кас. — Я попрошу их помощи.

— Хорошо. Позвони, если что-то найдёшь, — Сэм полез в карман и достал ключи от машины. Ему уже не терпелось вернуться в бункер, к реальному делу, которым можно заняться.

Тот, не похожий на его брата, смотрел на него без тени узнавания.

— Сэм, — Кас притормозил его на полпути к Импале. — Ещё одно.

Сэм развернулся.

— Если этот дом на самом деле находится в другом измерении, в другом мире, то время там может идти по-другому.

Сэм моргнул. Страх опять стал разрастаться, занимая всё больше места внутри него.  
— То есть… мы понятия не имеем, сколько времени прошло там, у Дина? И что там с ним делает Синклер, пока мы тут ждём у моря погоды?

Кас посмотрел на него.  
— Я просто подумал, что тебе стоит это знать.

  


  
Периоды здравомыслия — если их можно так назвать — у субъекта сокращаются. Сильнейшая тяга к Клинку проявляется наподобие абстинентного наркотического синдрома. Тревожность, явные признаки галлюцинирования. Разговаривает сам с собой, по большей части бессвязно. В остальное время субъект совершенно безучастен — похоже, это последствия заклинания подавления воли.

Вчера вечером я слушал, о чём он говорит, но разобрать смог лишь пару фраз. «Я и так знаю», «Незачем говорить мне, что я…» и один раз — «Прости».

Кому же он это говорил? Клинку? Своему брату? Субъект уже не выглядит таким уверенным, что тот придёт сюда за ним. Себе самому?

Восхитительно… хотя я немного скучаю по их неистовству потом, когда они сдаются. Оно делает пребывание здесь чуть более оживлённым.

Перевёртыш принял форму брата субъекта. (Выпавший волос, обнаруженный на плече его куртки, предоставил генетический материал для этого; в зале было полно отвлекающих факторов, можно сказать.) Манера поведения передана была не слишком удовлетворительно, голос тоже немного не совпадал — но реакция субъекта была всё же… красноречивой.

Ещё до вноса Клинка в помещение субъект со скептическим видом покачал головой, когда тварь вошла. Вопросов субъект не задавал, просто сказал:

— Я знаю, Сэмми, это не ты. Черт, да с какой стати тебе тут быть?

Столько недоверия… в принципе, моя помощь вряд ли так уж была нужна, чтобы пробудить это к жизни.

А затем субъект сказал ещё вот это:

— Они все всегда выглядят как ты.

Голос у него был усталый.

Сэму удалось проехать без остановки несколько часов, но потом еда и кофеин стали просто насущной потребностью. Рядом, на переднем пассажирском сиденье, лежало досье Синклера; он поглядывал на него каждую пару миль, словно ожидая, что от близости этих бумаг на него снизойдёт вдруг некое откровение и поменяет весь расклад. Глупо, суеверно, но это ощущение вцепилось в него и не отпускало.

Он притормозил на заправке, взял папку и ещё раз пролистал бумаги перед тем, как слипающиеся глаза и бурчащий желудок погнали его из машины. Ничего нового не нашёл, конечно.

В магазинчике Сэм пробыл не слишком долго, — ровно столько, чтобы купить бутерброд, кофе и упаковку аспирина, — но, выйдя, увидел переднюю дверь Импалы нараспашку.

Сердце у него упало.

Он побежал к машине, горячий кофе расплескался ему на руку, но ожога он даже не заметил, шепча себе под нос: _«…нет, блядь, нет-нет-нет!»_ Спотыкаясь, он подскочил к машине.

Слишком поздно. Папки не было.

Багажник с антидемонскими знаками оставался закрытым. Кто бы ни взял досье, он ограничился лишь папкой, лежавшей на переднем сиденье. Либо похитители прицельно забрали её, зная, что именно им нужно, либо они были демонами.

Если бы Кроули захотел украсть досье, то у него возможностей было предостаточно прошлой ночью, пока Сэм, в ожидании известий от Каса, спал, скорчившись на заднем сиденье. Значит, остается лишь один вариант.

Вот же дерьмо.

Сэм позвонил Касу. Тот даже не попытался его успокаивать, просто клятвенно пообещал удвоить свои усилия. Затем, мандражируя не на шутку, он нашёл в телефоне номер. Тот самый, который Дин в своём списке контактов пометил «Король Мудей» пару недель назад (Сэм мог предположить, что это было некоторой гиперкомпенсацией того факта, что брат с Кроули ныне выглядели приятелями не разлей вода).

— Надо же, — отозвался Кроули, выслушав новость от Сэма. — Вот это поворот, да.

Сэм сдержался и не метнул телефон через всю парковку. Хотя очень хотелось.

— Что именно в этой дерьмовой ситуации ты считаешь _вот это поворотом?_ — ледяным тоном спросил он. — То, что моего брата захватил сбрендивший маг с криминальными наклонностями, который, насколько можно судить, собрался в своей лаборатории сделать из него подопытного кролика и выбить мозги электрошоком? Или то, что ещё более сбрендившая демоница с криминальными же наклонностями его разыскивает тоже, а мы, ничего даже не добившись, прохлопали ей всю нашу информацию?

— Возможно, от твоего внимания, Лось, это ускользнуло, — сообщил Кроули тоном человека, разговаривающего с умственно отсталым шестилеткой. — Но сейчас у нас как бы не имеется лишних трудовых ресурсов, да и времени тоже негусто.

— Вот спасибо, что напомнил, — огрызнулся Сэм.

— А у Абаддон и того и другого _дофига_ , — проигнорировав его реплику, продолжил Кроули. — Так что вот тебе мой совет — пускай всю черновую работу выполнят её шестёрки. А я буду висеть у них на хвосте. Ах, да… ты и эта ваша пернатая задница можете продолжать играться в инспектора Лестрейда, если это придаст вам ощущения собственной полезности; я же, при первых признаках того, что рыжая шлюха подобралась близко к цели, дам вам знать.

— Ладно, попробуем, — согласился Сэм со вздохом. Невозможно позволить Абаддон одержать верх над ними в этой охоте, получив такую фору. Так что он не собирался просто сидеть сложа руки.

Сэм повесил трубку и вывел машину на шоссе.

  


  
Субъект ведёт себя очень тихо. Не похоже, чтобы он спал. Почти не говорит. Больше не ведёт бесед с отсутствующим братом или таинственным «Кас». Всё идёт на лад.

Данный опыт потребовал некоторой подготовки. Сирены — существа довольно самоуверенные. Похоже, этот вот считает, что улизнёт от любой опасности. Я даже позволил ему понаблюдать за субъектом, прежде чем отправить внутрь.

Он принял облик его брата. Значит, это всё ещё главное слабое место субъекта. После предыдущего опыта я было засомневался.

Однако же охотники весьма подкованы в части использования тварями чужого облика. Потому требуется нечто большее, чем простое внешнее сходство — ведь субъект перевёртыша, например, с самого начала определил как нечто отличное от человека. Сирены здесь имеют преимущество: у них есть доступ к людским воспоминаниям и чаяниям, они знают, кого именно хотелось бы видеть жертве, знают, как стать достаточно реалистичным, чтобы убедить её.

Этот вот — ворвался в помещение, высадив дверь пинком. Свою внешность он немного подкорректировал: вбежал растрепанный, вспотевший; волосы, лезущие в глаза; там синяк, здесь — мазок крови. Идеально изобразил, как при виде субъекта всё его тело облегчённо расслабилось.

И тот чуть не купился на такое. Сирены чертовски хороши — надо отдать должное маленькому монстру. Медленно и осторожно субъект приблизился к нему.

Спросил с надеждой, прячущейся где-то там, за прищуром его глаз:

— Сэмми? — он явно желал ему поверить. — Ты пришёл?

— Ну да, Дин, конечно, я пришёл, — тут был намёк на улыбку, пробившуюся сквозь напряжённое выражение.

— Я уже стал думать, что ты не придёшь, — сказано было недоверчиво, но без неприязни.

Сирена замер и посмотрел на субъекта. Изобразил мимикой тик на лице, долженствующий, судя по всему, передать, как тяжело ему решиться высказать нечто глубоко захороненное.

— Я не это имел в виду, ты ведь понимаешь, — ответил он субъекту наконец. — То, что я тогда сказал. Я бы никогда тебя здесь не бросил.

Субъект кивнул и, казалось, немного расслабился; тихо выдохнув, он, похоже, был лишь в паре дюймов от того, чтобы уверовать в эту иллюзию.

— Давай. Пойдём отсюда, — и сирена направился к двери, повернувшись к субъекту спиной.

Вот это, как ни странно, и разрушило чары. Субъект застыл на месте, на его лице разочарование явственно сменилось яростью; чары сирены проиграли магии Клинка.

— Ты _доверяешь_ мне? — спросил субъект. — Ты не можешь мне _доверять_ , тебе это прекрасно известно.

Вот тогда-то Клинок и взял над ним всю власть. С этого момента я больше не видел со стороны субъекта никаких признаков ясности рассудка.

Думаю, лабораторные опыты свою полезность окончательно исчерпали. Настало время для полевых испытаний.

Когда телефон зазвонил, Сэм был в библиотеке. Ночь длилась и длилась, он уже несколько часов назад перестал пытаться заснуть. Впрочем, в последнее время он и не спал толком — так, урывками дремал на диванчике библиотеки, просыпаясь с ломотой в спине и пульсирующей в голове болью.

Хотя с такими неудобствами ему было не привыкать справляться. А вот сны — они его достали.

В них неизменно присутствовал Дин. Иногда он был живой, даже более живой, чем тот, каким Сэм видел его в последние годы. Он был словно крутящийся дервиш посреди побоища, в вихре кровавых брызг и чёрного дыма, и в выражении его лица не было ничего человеческого. А иногда казался той же статуей, застывшей в центре комнаты в напластованиях десятилетней пыли и тишины, он смотрел на Сэма остекленевшими, без тени узнавания, глазами. Сэм не сумел бы сказать, какое из этих сновидений было страшнее.

Бог знает сколько уже времени Сэм пялился на одну и ту же страницу, и слова на ней превратились для него в какие-то бессмысленные каракули. Раздавшаяся мелодия вызова заставила его почти подпрыгнуть в кресле. Он взял телефон и посмотрел на номер входящего звонка. На миг свёл брови, уставясь на экран — словно, если он будет смотреть достаточно пристально, номер поменяется, и этот звонок будет от Каса. И тогда ему не придётся иметь дело с Кроули.

Потом он нажал кнопку ответа и устало сказал:

— Ну?

— Да ладно, расслабь булки, не нужно так возбуждаться.

— Давай к делу, Кроули.

— Есть наводка на Бельчонка и ту обезьяну с волшебной палочкой. Я решил, что ты захочешь быть в курсе; хотя вообще-то я прекрасно справлюсь и без вашего гениального участия, и…

— Какая _именно_ наводка? — Сэм хмуро таращился на столешницу перед своим носом.

— Гопота Абаддон что-то нарыла, точно. Они подтягиваются туда. Слетаются как мушиный рой сам знаешь на что.

— А почему ты решил, что это то, что нам нужно?

— А догадался, — сказал Кроули. Сэм закатил глаза, готовый уже бросить трубку, но тот продолжил: — Я это чувствую, понятно тебе, Лосяра? Там — сила. Такая же, как была в его особняке. Она разит на всю округу, словно маяк, мать его.

— Это смахивает на ловушку, — сказал Сэм.

— Ну _конечно_ это ловушка, — раздражённо сказал Кроули. Потом он оживился, и Сэм прямо увидел эту его улыбочку кота, сожравшего канарейку. — А вот на кого, это ещё вопрос!

Кас присоединился к нему на загородной заправке в каком-то захолустье в Нью-Мексико. Сэм прождал его там два часа, но без поддержки против Синклеровских трюков одному ему не осилить.

Хотя кое-чем он всё же вооружился. Пусть досье и было похищено приспешниками Абаддон, но в бункере оно не было единственным свидетельством того, каким образом работал Синклер. Мастер Заклинаний многого достиг и оказал большое влияние на общество Хранителей Знаний; он, пока его оттуда не выкинули, внедрял свои идеи прямо в ткань их организации. У Сэма были подозрения, что тот планировал совершить когда-нибудь её захват.

Но оставленные им идеи могли также служить предостережением для тех, кому впоследствии пришлось бы иметь с ними дело. Он запечатлел в них образ того, как работал его разум… и плюс ещё оставил несколько полезных магических штучек с инструкциями по их применению, понятными и непрофессионалу — по крайней мере, Хранителю-непрофессионалу. Так что была у Сэма пара козырей в рукаве. Или — если говорить об амулете, висящем сейчас под его рубашкой, — на шее. На этот амулет были наложены зрительные чары, призванные помочь Хранителю Знаний видеть незримых монстров. По правде говоря, Сэм не был уверен, что амулет сработает на незримые двери, — или что амулет вообще сработает, — но полагал, что попробовать стоит.

Ещё у него было связывающее заклинание. Вряд ли, конечно, от него будет много проку при столкновении с Магнусом. Какие бы знания ни почерпнул Сэм из записей, хранящихся в бункере, это были лишь крохи по сравнению с плодами целой жизни, потраченной Синклером на изучение магии.

Но он всё равно взял с собой это заклинание, потому что сны — те, где Дин был подобен кровавому вихрю, или те, где он смотрел на Сэма, как на незнакомца, — не уходили из его памяти.

Он ещё раз перечитал заклинание, сверяя слова, уложенные в его голове, со словами на листе бумаги, и тут подъехал Кас на своём дурацком автомобиле.

— Ну что, поехали? — сказал ангел, даже не сойдя с водительского сиденья, чтобы размяться. В последнее время Кас всё чаще играл человека, — обнимался, устраивался отдохнуть, пил пиво, смотрел фильмы, — но сейчас он был всецело поглощён делом. Торжественная серьёзность на лице странно преобразила его — словно проступила тень того, давнего, не-человеческого выражения.

Сэм коротко кивнул и уже было вставил ключ в зажигание, как вновь зазвонил его телефон.

— Вам бы лучше держаться от этого подальше, — сказал ему Кроули предостерегающе, даже не отвлекаясь на саркастическое приветствие. Видимо, всё было слишком серьёзно. — В пресловутый гребаный вентилятор, видишь ли, полетел кровавый понос. То есть конкретно кровавый.

Но Сэм просто нажал на отбой. Поймав взгляд Каса, резко дернул подбородком, указывая тому — _двинули_. И сказал:

— Давай-ка поторапливаться.

Это было как те его ночные кошмары; только Сэм не знал, какой именно из двух.

Тут — уже не побоище. Тут могильник. Нет, тут бойня, ещё не прибранная бойня после того, как окончился забой. Тела. Кровь. Густой её запах висел в воздухе. Здесь повсюду была демонская кровь, её было так много, что это оказалось за пределами искуса. И даже за пределами отвращения. Лужи крови и безмолвие. Тяжёлое, осязаемое; Сэму казалось, будто оно втекает ему в горло, перехватывая его, вытесняя собой кислород.

Тут не было ни птиц, ни стрекота насекомых. Ни даже порыва ветра.

И посреди всего этого стоял Дин. В одной его руке был Первый Клинок, в другой — ещё что-то. Неподвижный, словно бы даже и не дышащий, так показалось Сэму. Дин весь был в крови, вся его одежда пропиталась кровью, уже побуревшей и подсохшей с краёв, отчего те стояли колом.

Покрывшая всё кровь сделала Дина с Клинком единым окровавленным целым, стёрла грань перехода человеческой руки в оружие. А в другой руке у него… Сэм моргнул, осознав наконец, что было у брата в другой руке.

Это — _голова_ Абаддон. Пряди пропитанных кровью волос запутались меж пальцев брата. Эта сцена выглядела, словно иллюстрация в какой-то старинной книге из библиотеки бункера. Персей и Андромеда. Только сейчас смертельным был взгляд обоих персонажей.

[ ](https://i5.imageban.ru/out/2020/07/05/8acc11f31bd808572eb35b3330838e06.png)

Этот взгляд у Дина… Сэм его _знал_.

Не потому, что слишком часто такое видел… хотя да, он видел этот взгляд однажды — и это уже было слишком часто. Видел у другого человека; а потом годами пытался, стоя у зеркала в ванной, вообразить этот взгляд. Вообразить себя — того себя, что не был им. Пытался увидеть, как мог он выглядеть тогда, когда не был самим собой. Сосуд, заполненный ожившими жуткими тенями.

Здесь было и похоже, и непохоже на то, что произошло с ним. Здесь — внутри не существовало ничего _иного_ , оживившего лицо и тело Дина. Лишь он сам, очищенный от кожуры, — грубая основа, заводские настройки. Всё остальное было выметено прочь: память, знакомые образы, различение _спасения_ и — _убийства_.

Пустой взгляд медленно и словно бы неосознанно переполз на Сэма, будто притянулся к нему.

Отыскал Сэма и впился в него.

И Дин к нему шагнул.

Сэм не мог сдвинуться с места. Этот взгляд превратил его в камень. Слова связывающего заклинания застряли у него в глотке.

Но тут впереди него встал Кас — и словно кто-то щёлкнул кнопкой, вновь запуская ход этого мира; и сердце Сэма снова забилось, и немота прошла.

Вспышка белого свечения и силы; лицо Каса, перекошенное от напряжения; воздух, ударивший плотно, словно кулаком, — этот удар был должен сбить Дина с ног… но не сбил.

Дин по-прежнему шёл на них. В глазах его было кое-что гораздо худшее, нежели жажда убийства, — там было _ничто_. Сэм принудил себя ровным голосом читать заклинание связывания, но почти утратил его нить, когда Дин стремительно ударил локтем — и Кас полетел задом на окровавленный пол, с глазами, распахнутыми до предела, издав звук такой, словно из него весь дух выбило вон.

И речь Сэма прервалась. Он умрёт сейчас, брат убьёт его по воле заносчивого ублюдка Синклера, а Сэм даже не узнает _для чего_ …

Ему надо было сопротивляться, но он даже взгляд на Дина поднять не мог; _не мог_ он видеть эту пустоту, это отсутствие брата. Он не будет на это смотреть. Сэм перевёл взгляд куда-то поверх плеча Дина, вдаль, и…

Из ничего там появилась открывшаяся дверь.

Синклер.

Вид у того был, — Сэм даже моргнул удивлённо, — разозлённый просто до чёртиков. А за его плечом возникла голова Кроули.

Синклер что-то пробормотал. Сэм не понял, было слишком далеко, чтобы расслышать, но то, что говорить это Синклеру не очень-то нравилось, было ясно.

Кроули неприятно осклабился и ткнул этого типа кончиком ангельского клинка (непонятно откуда взявшегося у него в руке).

— Я — Король Ада, мелкий ты ебанат. Быстро кончил пиздеть и вернул, что взял.

Синклер сделал пасс и что-то произнёс — и внезапно та пустота, что стояла в Диновых глазах, словно бы распространилась на всё его тело. Дин замер, лицо его обмякло, Первый Клинок вывалился из правой руки на пол. Левая, держащая за волосы голову Абаддон, расслабилась тоже, но пальцы Дина запутались в прядях волос, и голова, прежде чем упасть, долго раскачивалась на них. Сэм вдруг заметил, каким удивлённым выглядело лицо демонши.

А дальше всё произошло быстро. В дверном проёме вспыхнул красноватый, неприятно мерцающий свет. И Кроули вытянул ангельский клинок из тела Синклера. Он явно как-то изменил эту штуку, и совсем не на ангельский манер.

Тело Синклера ещё не успело повалиться, а Кроули уже шагал к ним.

Сэм помог Касу встать. Ангел слегка пошатывался.

Сэм подумал, что надо бы подойти к Дину, потрогать его руку, коснуться плеча, просто чтобы убедиться, что брат на самом деле тут. Но не двинулся с места.

Кроули поднял с пола Первый Клинок. С лезвия всё ещё капала кровь. Демон брезгливо глянул на него, прежде чем сунуть себе за пазуху. Потом оглядел Дина, покачал головой и достал из ниоткуда тонкую бумажную папку.

— Таким он бесполезен, — буркнул он. Затем несколько оживился и пожал плечами. — Ну что ж, Бельчонок, спасибо тебе за уничтожение вредителей. Может, в следующий раз, когда мне понадобится истребление паразитов, ты сможешь ещё поиграться своей новой игрушкой, — на его лице появилось задумчивое выражение. — А может, и нет. Может, размахивая этой проклятой штуковиной, ты создашь больше проблем, чем оно того стоит. Короче, — Кроули бросил папку Сэму и кивнул на Дина, — держи, Лосяра. Удачи тебе разобраться с этим бардаком.

Сэм рефлекторно поймал папку и открыл было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но Кроули уже воздел руку, готовый исчезнуть по щелчку пальцев.

— Ты всё так и спланировал, — высказал Сэм свою догадку. — Твоё предупреждение… ты знал, что мы приедем сразу же.

Кроули посмотрел на него взглядом, выражавшим: _до тебя только сейчас это дошло_?

— Не понимаю, зачем тебе это, — сказал Сэм.

Кроули опять пожал плечами.

— Нужно было чем-то отвлечь приятеля-мага нашего Бельчонка. А тот, похоже, любитель качественных семейных драм. Был любителем то есть, — Кроули ухмыльнулся, потом мотнул головой, указывая на папку. — Приятного чтения.

Сэм свёл брови.

— Ну да, я прям купился на это. Абаддон-то ведь уже была мертва. Ты нам помог — и какого же чёрта, а?

Но произнёс он это уже в пустоту.

Вернувшись в бункер, они заперли Дина в подвале. Сэм, если честно, ожидал неприятностей ещё на обратном пути. Он усадил Каса на заднее сиденье рядом с Дином, чтобы тот постарался его сдержать в случае чего, хотя совершенно не был уверен, что кто-то из них сможет одолеть Дина, если тот попытается вырваться наружу. Но, когда Дин медленно, словно из наркоза, стал выходить из своего ступора, в состояние берсерка он не вернулся. Просто сидел в машине, словно не замечая никого из них.

И это было на самом деле жутко. Его глаза будто пытались отследить нечто вне машины. Словно то, что было прямо перед ним, не существовало. Словно то, что он видел, — где-то далеко, сквозь реальность, — было гораздо важнее. И ближе.

В каком-то смысле мысль об этом беспокоила Сэма больше, чем непосредственная опасность. Настолько, что пальцы его до боли вцеплялись в рулевое колесо, а нога резко жала на газ.

И вот теперь Дин сидел в центре подвальной комнаты, закованный в те же самые антидемонские кандалы, что они использовали для Кроули. Потому что Дин ухитрился свалить с ног Каса, будто рядового человека; они не знали, какой ещё хрени от него теперь можно ждать. А ещё потому, что на руке Дина раскалённым углем пылала Метка. Так что Сэм не хотел рисковать.

И Дин до сих пор не сказал ни единого слова.

Пусть он и устал до потери пульса, а голова разламывалась от боли, и в глаза словно песку насыпали, но всё же Сэм устроился в библиотеке с папкой, что отдал ему Кроули, и с чашкой кофе, крепкого настолько, насколько он вообще мог вынести.

К тому времени, когда он дочитал записи, кофе успел остыть почти нетронутым.

В своих записях Синклер был скрупулёзен, нужно отдать ему должное. Похоже, он действительно полагал себя настоящим учёным — ну, насколько это можно применить к занятиям магией. Стиль его записей был немного странен — они больше смахивали на личный дневник, чем на деловитые сухие документы Хранителей Знаний. Но описание того, что он делал с Дином, было подробным. Там были и обрывки информации о Метке, о Первом Клинке — о том, как они превращают своего обладателя в убийцу, в идеальное, при соответствующих обстоятельствах, оружие.  
А ещё — заклинание подавления воли. Теперь хоть стало понятным то странное кататоническое состояние, в которое Дин впал после побоища. Также там было ещё одно заклинание, в котором Сэм разбирался полдня. А когда разобрался, у него появилось нехорошее предчувствие, что его так просто не отменить.

Знание шумерского у Сэма было обрывочным, но суть заклинания он понял.

Его сутью было — _неверие_.

Кас сказал ему:

— Такие заклинания, как это, — они своего рода ранения души. Я мог бы попытаться исцелить его подобно любой другой ране.

И пристально взглянул на Сэма, словно высматривая в нём росток неуместной надежды, дабы, извинившись, его растоптать.

— И какое здесь « _но_ »? — спросил Сэм.

Кас покосился на него.

Сэм вздохнул, заранее смиряясь со всем.

— Всегда есть какое-то « _но_ ».

— Заклинание укореняется на уже имеющихся сомнениях. Оно не смогло бы подчинить Дина, если бы у него не было неверия в…

— Меня, — окончил Сэм. Неизбежное в этой фразе слово.

— Я этого не говорил, — Кас окинул его нечитаемым взглядом.

Когда Сэм вошёл в подвал, Дин спал. Со времени его возвращения это был первый раз, когда Сэм увидел его спящим… а если повспоминать — то и с ещё более давних времён. В последнее время они словно поменялись друг с другом привычками. Дин бодрствовал ночами в библиотеке, а Сэм лежал в постели, пытаясь заглушить музыкой звук его шагов, и экранный свет айпода резал ему глаза.

В то время ему казалось, что Дин украл у него ночное уединение — вместе со всем другим, что он забрал. Вот честно. Глупо было, наверное, но поделать с этим чувством он ничего не мог.

Похоже, лечение Дина было изматывающим для всех его участников. Кас тоже был в отключке, лежа в одной из спален наверху, а Дин здесь завалился вперёд, положив голову на столешницу. Когда Сэм прикрыл за собой тяжёлую дверь, брат пошевелился — Сэм мог бы поклясться, что он бросил взгляд на него.

Хотя этот взгляд так быстро обессмыслился, что Сэм засомневался. Но он был уверен, что Дин — где-то здесь. Что-то от него осталось, в любом случае. Что-то пугливое, по-тараканьи прячущееся от света.

Он просто стоял, глядя Дину в лицо, и не знал, что сказать.

В итоге Сэм спросил:

— Ты есть не хочешь? — эта тема показалась ему вполне безопасной.

Мелькнула мысль, что его поведение напоминает попытку приручить дикого зверя. Прикормить его. Продемонстрировать, что тот может ему довериться. Блин, он ведёт себя как принцесса Лея с эвоками в « _Возвращении джедая_ ».

Глубоко внутри головы у него эхом прозвучал голос: _«Да уж, волосы ты себе отрастил, принцесса, — впору косички делать. Хочешь, заплету?»_ , хотя в комнате стояла тишина.

Дин не отвечал ему. Совсем не отвечал.

Сэм таскал вниз подносы с едой — чипсы, сандвичи, иногда тарелку супа с пластиковой детской ложкой. Порой еда исчезала, хотя в основном оставалась нетронутой; и Дин никогда не произносил ни слова. Кас, хмурясь, продолжал лечение, говоря, что оно идёт успешно, он в этом _уверен_. Ему Дин ничего не говорил тоже.

В молчании прошло несколько дней. Неделя. Больше.

Но Сэм всё равно говорил с Дином, каждый божий день.

И как-то утром Дин ответил ему — голосом, похожим на скрип ржавых петель:

— Я знаю, что это всё ненастоящее.

Сэм в этот миг стоял в дверях, удерживая в руке пластиковую чашку с кофе — тёплым, не горячим — и пластиковую же миску с хлопьями, которые Дин никогда не ел. Молоко из миски с Лаки Чармс выплеснулось через край, когда он услышал слова брата.

Дин даже не вздрогнул. Голос его звучал безропотно:

— Я знаю, что на самом деле это не ты.

Сэм развернулся и вышел из подвала.

Когда он вернулся в подвал, чтобы убрать там, уже наступил полдень. Молоко успело скиснуть, его запах вызывал тошноту. Дин молча глядел на него.

Теперь его лицо не выглядело совсем безразличным. Сэм попытался определить для себя его выражение, и не сказать, что оно ему понравилось. Что-то расчётливое. Опасливое. Утомлённое. И ещё нечто — Сэм раньше не мог вычленить его _из_ безразличия, потому что это нечто было всегда, по умолчанию.

В Дине видна была тоска.

Сэм встряхнулся. Он продолжил уборку, потом унёс наверх мокрые грязные полотенца — выбросить в мусор. Ему надо было сосредоточиться на том, что он может надеяться привести в порядок.

Надеяться. Он вздохнул. А что ещё остаётся?

Он прочёл папку Синклера и узнал, что именно тот сделал. Он узнал о монстрах с лицом Сэма, которых Синклер приводил к Дину, заставляя брата их убивать.

Он сказал себе, что это неважно. Что этот Дин понимал разницу. Конечно понимал.

Сэм ощутил вдруг, что руки у него дрожат.

Он приподнял ногу, собираясь пнуть мусорную корзину, но передумал. Рухнул на стул и уткнулся лицом в ладони. И замер так.

— Знаешь, почему я понял, что это не ты, Сэмми?

Голос у Дина по-прежнему был скрипучим от неиспользования. Пара вчерашних фраз — это всё, что он сказал за несколько недель. А может, и раньше — Сэм до сих пор не знал, как долго брат был в ловушке дома Синклера, но, если судить по записям в папке, там прошло гораздо больше времени, чем в реальном мире.

— Это выглядит как ты, — сказал Дин. — Вот почему.

Дин говорил монотонно, слова звучали не откровением, а повторением вслух заученного.

Сэм застыл на пороге. Эта версия Дина — холодная, безэмоциональная, рассудочная и какая-то не от мира _сего_ — если честно, не вызывала у него желания общаться. Он истощил себя до глубины души. Они истощили. И на донышке там остались лишь сомнение, недоверие и страх.

Но они сомневались друг в друге годами, и что с того?

Он наполовину развернулся к брату.

— Хочешь сказать, что сейчас я не похож на себя?

— Уже нет, — Дин обмяк на стуле. Брат стал чересчур худым, зарос неопрятной бородой, и глаза его глубоко запали, обведённые не сходящими тёмными кругами.

И от этого он больше стал похож на человека. Сэм подумал, что такое вот сравнение — не свидетельствует ли оно о том, какое Сэм на самом деле дерьмо?

Дин пожал плечами.

— _Они_ все были похожи на тебя. Не обязательно лицом. Просто похожи.

Сэм нахмурился.

— О чём ты? — но ответа не получил, потому что Дин опять словно угас.

Когда жизнь Сэма — после Руби — провалилась в самую настоящую задницу, он нашёл в интернете про _«Двенадцать шагов»_ [2] и прочёл. Он никому об этом не рассказывал. Хотя вряд ли в их положении — постоянно в дороге, постоянно в необходимости притворства, да и вообще со всеми теми жёсткими, но эффективными методами, что были у них в распоряжении, — он смог бы воплотить их в практику.

И всё же он зацепился за них. Сперва запнулся об идею Бога, давшего всю эту фигню насчёт отдельных маленьких смертных жизней. А теперь — об Дина.

Потому что — каким образом, чёрт побери, предполагалось _«глубоко и бесстрашно оценить себя и свою жизнь с нравственной точки зрения»_ , когда твои неправедные деяния у тебя были отобраны? Дин подержал их перед твоим носом, сообщив: «Вот, всё твоё на месте, убедись», а потом сунул их себе за пазуху, словно утягивающий на дно камень.

Синклер в своих записях упоминал, что Клинок подобен наркотику. Сэм задумался вдруг, не ощущает ли сейчас Дин нечто подобное тому, что Сэм чувствовал тогда? Хотя вряд ли.

А ещё он подумал о том, что бы увидел Дин, если бы попытался рассмотреть через эту призму себя; если бы попробовал разобраться со всем тем, чего стыдится, со всем тем, в чём он напортачил? Через сколько слоёв Дину пришлось бы продраться, прежде чем он дошёл бы до собственного «я»?

Кас говорил, что заклинание могло воздействовать только на уже существующее в душе недоверие. Наверное, Синклеру удалось впиться туда своими когтями легко — ведь Дин носил сомнение в душе годами; а может, он вообще всю жизнь не верил в брата? Сэм никогда не мог до него толком достучаться. А теперь, когда в голове брата витали образы фальшивых Сэмов, заполняя всё эхом лжи, — есть ли у него вообще на это шанс?

— Знаешь, ты мог бы хоть попробовать поговорить со мной, — внезапно высказался Сэм в подвальной тишине.

Дин глянул на него так, словно у Сэма вторая голова отросла.

— Ты мог бы спросить у меня о… о чём-то, что знаю только я. Мог бы попробовать проверить это, — голос у Сэма звучал зло, он слышал собственными ушами эту злость, вот только в глазах у него внезапно стало горячо и мокро, и это его испугало. — Ты даже не попытался, — продолжил он. — Почему ты даже не пытаешься?

Дин нахмурился. Это выражение было настолько близким к настоящему выражению Динова лица, — впервые с тех пор, как Сэм вытащил его из особняка Синклера, — что Сэм затаил дыхание.

Но тут Дин качнул головой, — едва заметное, слабое движение, — и взгляд его опустел, устремляясь на какое-то пятнышко на дальней стене.

Кошмары продолжали сниться.

Глаза Дина там были по-прежнему пусты. Он почти не говорил. Сэм тянулся к нему, пытался дотронуться до руки, пытался толкнуть, расшевелить, до посинения пытался с ним разговаривать. Пытался от него уйти.

Лишь один раз там, не видя никакой реакции от Дина, Сэм покачал головой и вздохнул разочарованно:

— Похоже, ты не собираешься возвращаться.

Тогда взгляд Дина сдвинулся, и он нашёл Сэма глазами. Бездонными глазами, полными мрака.

— Так легче, Сэмми, — сказал он. И улыбнулся едва заметно. — Я так устал, приятель. Я не могу.

— Не можешь что? — спросил Сэм, но Дин лишь пожал плечами. И Сэм, отчаявшись, развернулся, собираясь уйти прочь, но тут грохот падающего стула дёрнул его обратно.

Он повернул голову, моргнул — Дина уже не было там.

Дина там не было, да и Сэм уже был не там.

Он лежал на мягком, неловко свернувшись, у него ныли суставы, и он — проснулся.

Вот только шум был и здесь, шум реальный, слышимый снизу, из подвала.

Дин стоял, хотя руки его по-прежнему были прикованы к столу. Его трясло, достаточно сильно, чтобы Сэму это заметно стало прямо с порога. Лицо Дина блестело от испарины, волосы приклеились ко лбу.

И у него на руке что-то было. Не свечение Метки, хотя в том же самом месте. Там, на этом месте, рубашку Дина пропитывала кровь.

Он бормотал что-то, тихо и неразборчиво. Сэм напрягся, вслушиваясь.

— Пропала, — бормотал Дин, — ушла- _ушла-ушла-ушла_ , блядь, Кроули… я знал, знал, почему ненавижу ублюдка… как же вышло-то уничтожить грёбаный Клинок? Как же он… ушла… _ах-х-х!_

Вскрик был такой, словно Дина вдруг ударили в живот — и через секунду Сэм, забыв о необходимости сохранения безопасной дистанции, очутился рядом с ним. Вот дерьмо, сколько же там было крови. Она струилась у Дина по руке, меж пальцев, по складкам ладони.

Сэм моргнул. На миг ему почудилось, что перед ним стоит та окровавленная фигура из побоища его кошмаров, и его парализовало воспоминанием о сотнях бесполезных попыток спасти брата.

Дин уставился на Сэма, глаза в глаза, не отпуская.

В этом взгляде был страх, и замешательство, и боль. В нём был — _Дин_. А не тот образ из кошмаров Сэма. Потому что пропал Клинок, что он держал в кошмарах. И Метка, которая нашёптывала ему, — пропала тоже, словно одно без другого не могло существовать. Об этом свидетельствовало расползающееся кровавое пятно на рубашке Дина. И взгляд Дина, всё также устремлённый на Сэма.

Скорей всего, это боль пробила канал до самого его нутра, пройдя сквозь все напластования обманок, все кривые зеркала, что Синклер поставил в его голове.

— Сэмми? — сказал, задохнувшись, Дин. — Это ты?

Этот миг настал, и Сэм его не упустит. Ему надо соображать быстрей. А ещё ему надо остановить кровотечение. Так что он начал говорить, одновременно снимая нож Руби с ремня и разрезая им рукав Диновой рубашки. Потом стащил свою рубашку и надавил на рану, зажимая.

Он хорошо её разглядел — выглядело так, словно нечто сорвало кожу там, где была Метка. Словно Метку высосало из существования, попутно оставив в Дине дыру.

— Да, — сказал Сэм. — Это я, — он сглотнул, стараясь сохранять контакт, стараясь не отпускать Дина от себя. — Я знаю, почему ты думал, что я не приду. Я понимаю, почему ты думал, что меня на самом деле здесь не было. Я знаю.

Дин моргнул с сомнением.

— Знаешь?

— Ага, — сказал Сэм.

И сразу решил, что да — ему надо просто пойти на это. Никакой пустой болтовни, выбора безопасных тем, никаких разговоров о том, что хотелось бы слышать Дину, по Сэмову мнению. Хочешь восстановить связь — будь честным. Не всегда в прошлом это срабатывало так, как надо; не всегда выходило так, как хотелось бы… но, возможно, на этот раз подействует. Возможно, подействует именно сейчас, потому что сейчас речь пойдёт не о наказании, и даже не о попытке наладить отношения. Речь пойдёт о том, чтобы доказать Дину, что он, Сэм, — настоящий, и точка.

Он вдохнул. Потом сказал:

— Пойми меня правильно. Это не из сочувствия. Я на тебя до сих пор зол.

Лицо у Дина всё ещё кривилось от боли, но Сэм увидел, как сквозь неё проступила неуверенность, а ещё — готовность противоречить. Противоречить от всей души, с воплями и киданием мебели; и она заняла то место, где раньше была готовность убивать.

— Ага, — пробормотал Дин. — _Это-то_ понятно.

Не обращая внимания, Сэм продолжил:

— Я знаю, что Синклер делал с тобой, — сказал он, осторожно, но сильно прижимая к ране ткань. — Все эти твари с моим лицом, и Первый Клинок, и заклинание неверия — это любого свело бы с ума, Дин. Я понимаю, — он помолчал. — Но дело в том, что ты уже не доверял мне. Всегда во мне сомневался. Всё плохое, что я сделал, всё плохое, что случилось со мной, — ты всё это брал на себя, потому что в меня ты не верил, каждый раз не верил. Пари держу, что когда ты убивал одну из тех тварей под моей личиной, ты словно бы представлял на её месте каждого из тех… Тех случаев, когда я мог стать… — он осёкся. — Ну, ты понял.

Теперь взгляд Дина принял несколько безумное выражение. И дышал он так, словно ему причиняли боль.

— Да, Сэмми, я понял. Может, закончишь уже с популярной психологией и займёшься оказанием первой помощи, а?

Так напряжённо. Похоже, Дин говорит ему: « _Стоп_ ».

— Давай, — сказал Сэм. — Руку положи вот сюда.

Он дотянулся и взял нож Руби, отложенный на тот край стола, где Дин не смог бы его достать. Сэм сам был наркоманом, а _настолько_ идиотом он не был, так что… Он откромсал на временную перевязку полосу от подола своей рубашки.

Затем продолжил:

— Значит, так, Дин? Я знаю, такой путь проще. Не верить всегда проще, чем надеяться, — он стал наматывать полосу на руку Дина, закрепляя ткань, прижатую к кровоточащей ране на том месте, где была Метка.

Надеяться. Он чертовски надеялся, что соображает, что делает.

Надеяться — иррационально. Надеяться глупо. Надежда прорастает как сорняк даже там, где у неё нет права на существование.

Глупая идея. Иррациональная. Надо было от неё отказаться. Нет у неё права на существование.

— Так что да, было бы проще, если бы реальный я не был настоящим. Тогда тебе больше не пришлось бы бояться того, что может со мной приключиться; того, как это отзовётся на тебе. Потому ты и перестал в меня верить? — он закончил перевязку и снова уселся, глубоко вздохнув. — Но вообще-то есть и другой способ этого достичь.

И он положил Дину в руку нож.

Дин посмотрел на нож так, словно тот мог его укусить.

— Давай, — сказал Сэм. — Не говори, что тебе такое никогда в голову не приходило. Ты уберёшь меня с дороги; ты наконец-то перестанешь тащить тяжесть вины за двоих. Ты просто отпустишь меня. Не задумывался никогда, на что это будет похоже? — он замолк, позволяя Дину осознать идею. Давая возможность взглянуть себе в глаза. — Или…

Дин не сводил взгляда с ножа в своей руке. Потом медленно, с отчётливо видимым усилием поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Сэмом.

— Сэм, какого хре…

— …или, — продолжил Сэм, — ты мог бы просто отпустить _это_. Дать возможность мне позаботиться о себе самому; а тебе — заняться своими заботами. Потому что, бог свидетель, не у одного меня здесь есть проблемы. Всё, что случилось со мной, всё, что я натворил, — это не твоё. Именно потому тебе не удастся похоронить это. Верни это мне, Дин. И позволь мне помочь тебе исправить себя. Поверь мне, хоть в этот раз поверь мне.

Губы Дина пошевелились, но он ничего не сказал.

Повинуясь импульсу, Сэм встал со своего места и низко наклонился над столом. Дин, даже в цепях, если бы захотел, смог бы одним движением перерезать ему горло.

— Знаешь, — он кивком головы указал на повязку на руке Дина, — спорю, в этой штуке ещё осталось чуток колдунства. И если ты сделаешь это, то почему бы маленькому волшебному ножичку не превратиться в нечто вроде Первого Клинка? Такое же преступление — те же последствия, а? Может, это немного уняло бы тот зуд. Я-то в курсе, уж поверь, насколько при магической детоксикации может быть хреново. А вдруг поможет?

Дин лишь издал такой звук, словно из него вышибли весь воздух. Словно он сдаётся. И на миг Сэм подумал, что это конец. Что, _блядь, блядь, блядь_ , он идиот, что понадеялся и решил, что всё обойдётся.

А потом Дин повалился на стол, и нож выпал из его ладони, улетев куда-то по полу.

Сэм выдохнул. Вгляделся — Дин не шевелился.

Через секунду Сэм осторожно позвал:

— Дин?

— Отъебись, Сэмми, — хрипло сказал Дин, не отрывая головы от столешницы.

И Сэм решил, что это можно посчитать за победу.

— Точно не хочешь, чтобы я их снял? — Сэм кивком указал на наручники, пристёгнутые к ножке раскладной кровати, на которой сидел Дин.

Прошло несколько часов, а Дин всё ещё оставался здесь, вполне в здравом, хоть и не слишком разговорчивом состоянии. Цепляя перевязанной рукой за рубашку, брат вздрагивал.

Кас сказал, что эту рану он не сможет излечить, она не обычная, и с его ворованной благодатью такое ему не под силу. В данный момент ангел стоял у двери молча, наблюдая за происходящим с выражением изумления на лице, словно опасался, что Дин сейчас испарится прямо у него на глазах.

— Не надо, — качнул головой Дин. — Мне удобно, Сэмми. Просто пятизвёздочный отель.

Его щиты снова были опущены, но Сэм решил, что пусть пока так и остаётся. Всё равно они не толще бумаги; и ещё Сэм слишком устал, чтобы разбираться прямо сегодня вечером с тем, что за ними прячется.

Но впервые за долгое-долгое время он подумал, что, возможно, завтра они с этим разберутся. Завтра. Возможно.

Он так чертовски долго уже считал, что у него совсем не осталось надежды. И так странно было обнаружить, что где-то в его глубине всё ещё хранится небольшой её запас. Возможно, достаточный, чтобы поделиться.

Сэм принёс сверху одеяла и подушку из своей спальни. Запасной раскладушки у них не было, поэтому он просто разложил для себя на полу тюфяк с одной из пустующих кроватей. В принципе, его спине уже было всё равно — одной ночью неудобств больше, одной меньше…

Но вот Дин, заметив это, запротестовал:

— Сэмми, ты не обязан здесь спать.

— Знаю, — ответил Сэм. — Но я не хочу оставлять тебя одного.

— Ну надо же. Может, ещё подержишь меня за ручку, чтобы мне не страшно было в темноте?

— Придурок, — сказал Сэм и отвернулся, чтобы не глазеть на почти улыбнувшегося Дина. Потом пожевал губу и продолжил:

— И, для ясности — я тебя не простил.

Дин хлопнул глазами.

Сэму не слишком ясно было то, что он видел во взгляде брата. Это гнев? Сожаление? Страх? Хорошо бы последнее. Потому что страх можно ощущать, только имея надежду.

— Я тебя не простил, — повторил он. — Но я прощу. Совершенно точно.

Это было самое близкое, что он мог высказать в качестве мирного предложения. Он протянул это Дину и стал ждать, надеясь, что брат — возьмёт.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В предыдущих сериях:  
>  _После скандального выселения ангела Гадриэля из подлеченного тела Сэма братья находятся в раздрае.  
>  Сэм обвиняет Дина в самовольстве и вешает на него вину за неосторожно убиенного Кевина, Дин бродит в тоске и печали. На мир надвигается очередная абаддонь.  
> Для изничтожения конкретно могущественной демонши Абаддон (беспредельщицы и к тому же претендентки на отжать Ад у душки Кроули) Дин, подначенный душкой Кроули, принимает на себя Метку Каина. От неё Дина начинает плющить и таращить.  
> В поисках прилагающегося к Метке Первого Клинка, каковым только и можно уконтропупить Абаддон, Дин и Сэм по наводке Кроули натыкаются на некоего коллекционера магических раритетов Магнуса (он же Катберт Синклер), бывшего Хранителя Знаний (исключенного из Хранителей за неподобающее поведение).  
> Найдя с помощью Кроули обиталище Синклера (и прилагающуюся к этому особнячку кунсткамеру с различными сверхъестественными тварями), братья немножко там буйствуют, а затем рассказывают появившемуся на шум коллекционеру грустную историю про Абаддон, Метку и Клинок.  
> Коварный Синклер магически выпинывает Сэма из особняка, а Дина придерживает, выдаёт ему Клинок, а потом начинает всячески измываться над Винчестером разными заклинаниями и провокациями.  
> Далее в каноне Сэм и Кроули вламываются в особняк при помощи удачно попавшегося в закромах бункера заклинания. После некоторого экшена Дина освобождают, и он отчекрыживает Синклеру его хитрожопую голову Клинком, что экс-Хранитель ему неосмотрительно выдал.  
> И всё заверте…  
> А в предлагаемом тексте красная армия в лице Сэма и Кроули вовремя Дину на помощь прийти не успела._
> 
> 2\. «Раскаявшиеся» — часть павших в конце 8 сезона ангелов, которые, оказавшись на Земле, решили помогать людям. Например, Ребекка (s9e14).
> 
> 3\. «12 шагов Анонимных Алкоголиков» — американская программа для зависимых от алкоголя:  
> «Шаг первый: Мы признали своё бессилие перед алкоголем, признали, что потеряли контроль над собой.  
> Шаг второй: Пришли к убеждению, что только Сила более могущественная, чем мы, может вернуть нам здравомыслие.  
> Шаг третий: Приняли решение препоручить нашу волю и нашу жизнь Богу, как мы Его понимали.  
> Шаг четвёртый: Глубоко и бесстрашно оценили себя и свою жизнь с нравственной точки зрения.  
> Шаг пятый: Признали перед Богом, собой и каким-либо другим человеком истинную природу наших заблуждений.  
> Шаг шестой: Полностью подготовили себя к тому, чтобы Бог избавил нас от наших недостатков.  
> Шаг седьмой: Смиренно просили Его исправить наши изъяны.  
> Шаг восьмой: Составили список всех тех людей, кому мы причинили зло, и преисполнились желанием загладить свою вину перед ними.  
> Шаг девятый: Лично возмещали причинённый этим людям ущерб, где только возможно, кроме тех случаев, когда это могло повредить им или кому-либо другому.  
> Шаг десятый: Продолжали самоанализ и, когда допускали ошибки, сразу признавали это.  
> Шаг одиннадцатый: Стремились путём молитвы и размышления углубить соприкосновение с Богом, как мы понимали Его, молясь лишь о знании Его воли, которую нам надлежит исполнить, и о даровании силы для этого.  
> Шаг двенадцатый: Достигнув духовного пробуждения, к которому привели эти шаги, мы старались донести смысл наших идей до других алкоголиков и применять эти принципы во всех наших делах».
> 
> 4\. https://www.deviantart.com/eloisebrandtner/art/The-Curse-452588679


End file.
